Arrepentimientos
by raqelithamichelle
Summary: basado en la 6ta temporada, Booth se arrepiente de haber rechazado a Brennan en el 6x09 Esta historia esta escrita por Serie-Bones y RGG Mal Summary la historia es mejor Estamos volviendo a publicarla porque sin explicación alguna se borro, esperamos que un quieran seguir leyendonos


**Hola como ya sabéis todas mis historias se borraron esta historia esta escrita por RGG y Serie-Bones, descargamos toda responsabilidad sobre los personajes, los PERSONAJES NO SON NUESTROS a excepción de alguno que aumentemos, todos pertenecen a la FOX y HH.**

**Arrepentimiento**

_Era el cumpleaños de Ángela y nos había invitado a todos a festejarlo en su casa, el pequeño Michael ya había nacido y tenía 5 meses…_

Brennan fue la primera en llegar, pues le gustaba estar siempre puntual en todo, pero cuando le abrieron la puerta pensó y parecía que había llegado demasiado pronto pues Hodgins estaba con la camisa a medio abrochar y a Ángela aún le faltaba peinarse y ponerse los zapatos

-Creo que he llegado muy pronto - dijo Brennan mirándolos

-No cariño has llegado a tiempo pero no hemos terminado de vestirnos por qué Michael no ha dejado de llorar- le dijo Ángela algo desesperada y un poco cansada

-Cariño ya no llora- dijo Hodgins sonriendo a Ángela también se le empezaban a formar una sonrisa , pero en menos de lo que se pensaban el niño empezó a llorar de nuevo y un desesperado Hodgins soltó un bufido

- si quieres yo me puedo encargar de Michael mientras vosotros os termináis de arreglar – se ofreció Brennan queriendo ayudar a sus amigos , pues se les veía muy desesperados

-¿Estas segura? – le preguntaros a Brennan a lo que Brennan asintió – muchas gracias

Brennan se fue al dormitorio y cogió al pequeño en brazos y comenzó a mecerlo y el pequeño dejo de llorar de inmediato, después de un rato el pequeño le empezó a mirar a los ojos a lo que Brennan sonrío

-¿Mis ojos son parecidos a los tuyos no? – le dijo Brennan al niño con una sonrisa muy tierna a lo que el niño le sonrío- ¿Quieres jugar?-le pregunto aun con la sonrisa

Brennan empezó a acomodar los cojines de forma que el niño pudiese sentarse, agarro un cuento y se lo empezó a leer mientras le enseñaba los dibujos que iban apareciendo, mientras ella le preguntaba:

-no entiendo como es que Ángela y Hodgins no pueden contigo, si tu eres un bebe muy tranquilo

Estaba tan concentrada en el bebe que no escucho el timbré de la entrada

Hodgins había ido a abrir la puerta ya que él ya estaba cambiado

-Hey Booth, Hannah, pasen, bienvenidos- les invito Hodgins a pasar con una sonrisa

- hola gracias- entraron los dos, pero se sorprendieron de no ver a Ángela ni a Michael- ¿Donde esta Ángela?- pregunto Booth

-se está terminando de arreglar- les informo invitándolos asentarse

-donde esta ¿Michael está durmiendo?- pregunto Hannah interesada

- no, esta en su dormitorio con Brennan- Dijo Hodgins con una enorme sonrisa, pues ya se estaba pensando contratar a Brennan como la niñera del niño, era increíble que el bebe no haya llorado nada

- ¿Con huesos?- pregunto sorprendido

-llego hace un rato y bueno Michael no dejaba de llorar así que ni Angi ni yo estábamos cambiados pues se ofreció a cuidarlo

-me dijiste que a Temperance no le gustaban los niños- le dijo Hannah curiosa a Booth

- pues para no gustarle se le dan muy bien cuidarlos, desde que subió con Michael no a vuelto a llorar. Quieren subir a ver a Michael – les ofreció Hodgins para que Hannah se enterase que tan buena era Brennan con los niños

Cuando subieron encontraron con la puerta abierta y si querer presenciaron la escena

-no entiendo como tus papas se estresan tanto contigo, si eres muy tranquilo (Michael sonríe) Creo que ese es el problema eres demasiado tranquilo y ellos son muy…muy… ¿Movidos? Deberías ármales más follón – dijo riéndose y sobándole la panista al pequeño

-no, no, no, no, no le digas eso, ya nos arma demasiado follón como para que lo haga peor-le dijo Hodgins interrumpiendo a Brennan

-no sabía que estaban aquí- dijo levantándose y alisándose el vestido

Brennan le dio él bebe a Hodgins pero para sorpresa de todos y más para el padre, cuando lo cargo empezó a buscar a Brennan le extendió los brazos y no se lo pensó dos veces y se fue con ella

-la prefiere a ella antes que a ti- le dijo Booth riéndose- a que a mí también me quieres, a que si, a que si – le dijo poniendo la voz de tonto

Lo intento coger pero este se agarro con su manita al vestido de Brennan sin querer irse con Booth

-lo ves Seeley por reírte tampoco te quiere a ti ¿Me lo dejas Temperance?-le dijo Hannah muy confiada

Brennan como siempre, muy amiga de Hannah se la da.

Hannah lo tenía cargado meciendo de un lado a otro, mientras le sobaba la espalda, lo que hizo que Michael eructara en la cara de Hannah y empezara a llorar buscando de nuevo a Brennan cuando esta lo sostuvo en sus brazos dejo de llorar, Brennan de lo contenta que estaba casi salta de la emoción, había un niño de meses de nacido que ya la quería y eso la llenaba de felicidad

-¿soy tu tía favorita? tú también eres mi sobrino favorito- le dijo Brennan cargándole y jugando en el aire con él, mientras que el pequeño le sonreía

- eres muy buena con los niños, deberías tener uno- Le dijo Hodgins por impulso, pues se veía claro que ella sería una muy buena madre

-lo he pensado pero de momento me conformo con este pequeñín- le dijo sonriendo

- ¿Qué has pensado?- le pregunto Ángela con la intención de entrar en la conversación

- en tener un hijo- respondió Hodgins por Brennan

A Ángela se le iluminaron los ojos

-¿enserio cariño? ¿Estas saliendo con alguien?- empezó Ángela a emocionarse

-hey Angi, tranquila que solo lo he pensado por ahora me conformo con mi sobrino favorito- Michael dio un grito y todos rieron

_En ese instante, cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron, en ese preciso momento me di cuenta de mi terrible error…_


End file.
